No where to run, but everywhere to dig
by Harvest Eclipse
Summary: A girl gets sent to camp green lake as punishment for well you'll find out if you read won't you. If. Your interested please review. No cussing please. Thank you. To those who reviewed my story I have fixed it so please would you check it out and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about a girl named Kari and how she ended up at camp green lake. Ps reviews will be greatly appreciated no cussing please. Lol never heard that have you.


	2. Chapter 1 camp green lake

**Thank you Stunna13, Goneismyfav1 and for the review. I am really sorry I did not put up a real chapter last time. It was really late, and I wanted to get the story started. Again I apologize. I also warn everyone I am terrible with grammar and spelling. This story is just for fun thank** you.

**Kari's Memory **

_I could smell cigarette smoke all around, mix with sweat and cheap perfume. My name is Kari and I am a boxer. My mom and dad died when i was three and my abusive uncle was stuck with me. He beat me until the day I ran away at the age of six. Then I roamed the streets for a while till a man called Casanova and his family took me in. Casanova taught me how to sweet talk my way out of any sticky situation; Karma job was to be my teacher in school. Tin man taught me how to dance, with his wife Layla teaching me how to sing. Prince taught me how to fight, and street dance. This was my family, and to be honest we don't live in the most peaceful part of the city. Everywhere you turn there is always gangs, and their little crews it gets boring after a while._

_I was walking home from training at the boxing ring when I was muged. The guy grabed me from out of nowhere and I really didn't have time to resture what was going on until he pulled a switch blade. That when I lost it and only thing I seen was red; the only thing that brought me back was one of the other boxers seeing me and pulling me off the man. I looked around and noticed what I did, and I was ashamed I could have killed him. The other boxer called 911 as I tried to get his nose to stop bleeding._

_The next day a police officer came to my home putting me under arrest for assault and battery. Since this was my first time being in trouble with the law the judge sentenced me to Camp Green Lake in Green Lake Texas. _

Time skip...

Everyone gave me a huge and told me to be careful before I boarded the dusty yellow Camp Green Lake bus. I was so quite and hot on the bus, and honestly the gun the guard held in his hand scared the crap out of me. The bus driver gave me the uber creeps vibe, as well as the I hate my life attitude. Guess my life really did not suck that badly now did it. Yes street fighting really isn't a girls choice of a dream job, but if you were put in a good fight, and the right people were watching then honestly it pad well; if you catch my drift. Casanova never did rigged fights which earned the name "Honest Case", I laughed when one of the riches came by and would bet on the guy leaving little old me out in the cold. This is where they were wrong I usually kicked the guys buts leaving Casanova the big winner.

I am 5'2, slim fit body, with short choppy reddish brown hair, ivory skin, and multiple color blue eyes. I was dressed in my torn up black Daughtry t-shirt, black short, and electric blue converse, with my fav red and black Dale Earnheart Sr. hat on. Wondering how little old me got a cool hat like that well I have to give credit to Tin man he bout it for my eleventh birthday. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bus came to a dusty holt, and the guard stood up.

"Hey...fresh woooow...a girl wahoooo...hey pretty.." I tuned out the stupid hormonal boys as they catcalled, and about made every stupid comment.

"My name is Mr. Sir got that Kar...eye. This ain't no Girl Scout camp got it girl, and you will be treated like everyone else...except showers...ummmnm...cause your a girl..." Mr. Sir's face was red as a tomato when he tried to explain.

"It is okay I understand your point, and its pronounced Kari like Car and I put together." I said. Most people I meet can't pronounce my name so I am use to it.

"Okay...any way you will have two suit one for work and one for relaxin. On your third day you relaxin clothes become your work cloths and you work clothes ya warsh... you will dig a hole 5 by 5 got that your shovel is your measuring stick. Got that." Mr. Sir stated rather aggressively.

"Kari notice any guards, towers, walls?" Mr. Sir asked.

I shook my head no.

"Good you know why. Its because there ain't no water for a hundred mile, go head run I ain't gonna stop ya." Mr. Sir said.

"Not gonna Mr. Sir." I said. He noticed I was staring at the gun.

"Good...this gun ain't meant for you it meant for yellow spotted lizards." Mr. Sir said.

I just shook my head thanking him in My head for not letting that creepy kid look through my bag. Mr. Sir sure is weird, but the small guy with a visor, short and his shocks reaching his knees come up to us.

"Kari Rider I am Dr. Pendanski..." I tuned the weird guy out.

"Well Kari this is your tent, and the. OH...here they are this is Stanley, Alan, and Theodor." Dr. Weird said.

"Boys this is Kari be nice to her..." I tuned him out again.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2 D-Tent

**Thank you Goneismyfav1 for the review, and thank you for the hint about grammar and spelling, but to be honest I stink at it. so thank you very much I appriciate it. I don't own holes, but I do own the new characters, and this story line. Thank you 4EverTheHarryPotterKid for your review, and could you please tell me where I cussed because I can't find anywhere where that happened I might have left a letter out or added a letter by accident so please allow me to fix the error if there is one. Also I don't mind you hating the character Kari its your opinion, and I asked a friend why you would see why she deserved what she got and I realized that she probably did so I rewrote chapter 1.**

Chapter 2

"Yo, Mom its Armpit, and that's Squid and that's Caveman." The big african american guy stated.

"They all have their little nicknames here, and Alan will be your mentor. So Alan be nice." Dr. Weird said.

I walked into this ugly rundown green text thing suspended on wood deck. It smelled really bad, and well to be honest the most attractive thing about it was nothing. I shook my head and tried to keep my lunch down. I turned to the boy name Alan and he pointed to a cot in the corner of the tent and said.

"You'll sleep over there man."

I nodded my head as I look back at him, and noticed. His tall lanky frame, muscles on his arms, his taned skin, his puppish brown eyes, and the weird looking peice of wood in between his chaped lips. I noticed I was staring and turned my head to the guy called Theodor and notices he was chubby okay fat, his chocolate brown eye held humor, and his lips were also chapted. I looked then to the guy named Stanely he on the other hand had blue eyes, pale skin, and chapted lips, his hair was curly.

When I turned around I heard the tent flap open and a whole bunch of boys walked in oh joy. Not! The first was of latino back ground by the tone of his skin and pitch of his voice, his eyes were brown as was his hair which was shaved close to his head. Then next was african american to be honest I could only tell his hair was curly black and he sported thick black rimed glasses. Finally there was a tall skinny dude with blond hair spiking up all over the place, and his eyes were blue and look like he was on an amp high.

"Yo Squid who's the chic." Asked the blond haired in a Texas accent.

"Oh... that is Kari." Squid said.

The african american with thick glasses turned and said.

"I'm X-Ray, that's Zigzag, and that's Magnet, and the guy on the cot to your left is Zero."

I looked at the boys he pointed out and memorized there names, but the guy on the cot had his back turned to us so the only I could tell was he had curly dark brown hair, and he was short. When I made that note I turned back and nodded my head to X-Ray.

"Ah man why does the hot chica have to be quite?" The boy named Magnet exclaimed.

I turned around and looked at him. To be honest he doesn't look like a kind of guy who should be in a juvenile camp, but the weird thing is he backed up and looked kinda freaked out. What the hey if I talk maybe they will leave me be.

"My name is Kari, and I appreciate it if you didn't call me hot girl...Magnet right, and where do I get water around here?" I said a bit harshly, but in my defense I hate being called hot girl when people know my name.

"UUUmmm...Yeah I'm Magnet, and water is outside to your left Kari." Magnet said in a thick spanish accent.

I nodded my head thanks before I left. As I walked I could here whispers and few catcalls, but the thing that made me mad is a guy came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"Hey darling what a hot thing like you doing in a place like this...my names lump."

I turned around to come face to face with a tall muscular guy, with his blond hair slicked back, and he reminded me of a greaser...okay I just insulted the 80's greasers sorry greasers around the world for insulting you. I thought this when I was turning away from the ugly weirdo called a guy, but what was amazing is the guy named X-Ray from my tent, D-tent was standing right behind me.

"You ready Kari?" X-Ray asked me.

"Yeah X-Ray." I said back.

"Yo X-Ray want to introduce me to your friend." The Lump guy said with a smirk.

I turned back to face the Lump and said.

"Na I really don't think he should. Plus I really shouldn't waist my breath on a guy called the Lump...seriously man you creep me out so stay away got that." I said rather board as I turned back to X-Ray.

When we got back to the tent X-Ray started busting out laughing when he was telling the rest of the boys what happened. I was smiling a little because he really seemed ecstatic about someone having the guts to talk back to the Lump, and I heard someone mentioning I needed a name. Well whatever as long as it ain't something weird or stupid.


End file.
